Ibn Al-Salazars Almanakk
Dette er Ibn Al-Salazars gjenfortellelser av hendelsene under hans karavaneferder på kryss og tvers av verden. 22. karavaneferd. Dag 278-281 Den mektige kong vinter holdt fremdelse sitt kalde klede over landskapet, og holdt oss alle i et siste trykkende grep så vi ikke skulle glemme hans velde i de lyse tidene som skulle komme. Karavanen vår hadde lagt Nomadenes Villnis bak oss og slo nå nattleir i Bergriket. Skammdegi hadde vært hård i Bergriket. Et risikabelt sted å slå leir for Almagassiske handelsmenn. Ikke før hadde karavanen vår gjort opp leir før en bande fillete og krumbøyde skikkelser dukket opp i skogbrynet. Orker! Den største av dem kom frem mot oss og presenterte seg som Kong Zoriat. Han virket som en klartenkt leder til ork å være, men selv ikke han kunne ri to ville hester på en gang.. En stor og hårete ork knurret «Nok prat!» og flere kastet lange blikk mot muldyrene i karavanen. Det var tydelig at Kong Zoriat hadde problemer med å kontrollere orkeblodet og om denne ville horden bestemte seg for å plyndre oss var det lite vi kunne gjøre. Et gammelt almagassisk ord sier: mett hund bjeffer også, men biter ikke. Med dette i minnet trakk vi frem kjøttgryten og delte rikelig. Snart etter forlot de oss og vi fikk ro for natten... ...gråskymringen dagen etter kom vaktposten løpende til bålet. Dverger hadde omringet leiren om natten og krevde å få snakke med karavaneføreren. Myldret disse åsene av liv eller var det karavenens lyder og lukter som hadde tiltrukket seg all denne oppmerksomheten? Der sto han, Dvergehøvdingen. Dorin Steinkjeve kalte han seg. I Almagassa sier vi: mann som lager stort navn til seg selv, er bare stor i sitt eget speil. Dvergene hadde klart skammdegi langt bedre enn orkene og det feite skjegget deres glinset mens de fliret og lo og krevde gull for at vi skulle få passere. Jeg kjenner dvergers grådighet. Den overgås kun av deres mistro. De ville aldri la oss få slippe om vi lot dem se at vi hadde gull. Jeg skulle til å berømme dvergehøvdingens vidkjente armhulehår og finne frem en kagge Veigsfjord smjød, da fangene ble bragt frem.. Dvergene hadde overrumplet to av karavanedriverne mens de hentet vann til dyrene. Disse Dvergene kom ikke til å la oss gå. «For Emiren av Almagassa! Til Angrep!» Kampen var raskt overstått og med den dype snøen på vår side minnet det mindre om en kamp enn et innslag fra de Orkiske Vinteleker.... ..etter disse treffene med Orkene og Dvergene gikk handelen godt, og jeg så frem til å reise videre med lettere lastet karavane. Jeg ville uansett videre, for mørk magi lå i luften og det var en trykkende stemning. Før vi rakk å dra kom et bud fra Naturens Orden og ba oss om hjelp. En sort magiker fra et Mørkets Brorskap hadde lagt en forbannelse over Lurifaks, og så lenge forbannelsen varte ville skammdegi også vare. Det var en Baldersforbannelse, og alle raser måtte samles om motbesvergelsen om forbannelsen skulle oppheves. Med sverdmot, list og en liten dose hvit lotus fra fjellene i Jamballa lykkes vi og karavanen forlot Bergriket med en liten vårvind i ansiktet... Kategori:Historie